


[VID] Every Day Is Exactly The Same

by Flummery



Series: Flummery Vids [7]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gen, Gore, Violence, Vividcon, Zombies, child harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/pseuds/Flummery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same shit, different day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Every Day Is Exactly The Same

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 VividCon premiere!

****

Youtube link: <http://youtu.be/BQHKyhw8woA?list=UUHxMG64t36VPGYUyzugwXBw>

****

###### Regular downloads (mp4)

[1280 x 720, 158 MB](http://www.flummery.org/everyday/everyday1280_wd_flummery.mp4)

[720 x 480, 100 MB](http://www.flummery.org/everyday/everyday720_wd_flummery.mp4)

****

###### Huge HD download (mp4)

[1920 x 1080, 1,070 MB](http://www.flummery.org/everyday/everyday1920_wd_flummery.mp4)


End file.
